


The Warmth of You

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: A Brooklyn townhouse rather than the Avengers Compound. A bed large enough for three and the serum can't keep up with the amount of love Steve feels washing over him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Warmth of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> Hope you like this! I'm so soft for these three 🙈

Heaven must taste something like this, Steve thinks, the aftertaste of his boyfriend and girlfriend's orgasms on his lips and that of the kisses they give him afterwards, grinning, loopy. More beautiful than his serumed heart can handle. More at peace than they ever get to be outside the walls of the home they've built for themselves. 

Steve kisses them again, pressing his lips to their plumper, lazier ones. He savors the way their hands roam over him still recovering. He knows it's his turn when instead of licking the seam of his lips, Nat playfully bites his bottom lip.


End file.
